My Girlfriend's A Wizard
by MzFangtastic
Summary: Emily's parents sent her to WhiteChapel to be safe from an incomig threat. But when she falls for Benny and that threat finds her, she puts her own life on the line.. Really bad summary, but please give it a read anyway
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

This sucked. I was being forced to transfer schools thanks to a small wizarding accident at my old, totally mortal school."White Chapel High will be a good experience for you,"my Mom promised as she walked me to class. "All High Schools are cruel evil places, Mom,"I said pointedly, as I reached in my bag to grab my wand. "No magic at school Emily,"she said in a warning tone. "Whatever Mom.I'll see you tonight." My Mom kissed me on the cheek."Have a good first day sweetie."I rolled my eyes and opened the door. That's when I saw him. He was sitting in the middle of the room, his emerald green eyes glazed and distracted. "Um, excuse me?"

I turned to see the teacher."Oh, hi. I'm Emily. I'm uh-new,"I explained. "So you are,"she mumbled coldly before turning to the class. "Class this is Emily."Everyone mumbled hi and I was directed to a seat next this blonde kid named Rory. He wasn't bad, but I was still looking at Green Eyes. "Hey Rory!"I whispered sharply, feeling brave. "Yeah?"he said taking a break from whatever geeky thing he was doing."What's his name?"Rory looked up. "Him?"I nodded."Oh that's Benny. Why?"I shrugged then smiled to myself. Benny... "Hey want me to show you around?"Rory asked."That'd be ,"I said a little surprised.

When the bell rang I told Rory I'd meet him later and hurried out my seat."Ouch!"I called when I managed to bump into this boy with dark hair and dark eyes. "Excuse my 's an idiot,"Benny joked, helping me up. I looked into his eyes."Wow,"I breathed."You okay?"they both asked. "What? Oh, yeah.. Uh, thanks.."I babbled. "No prob,"Benny said smiling. "I'm Ethan, by the way,"the dark haired boy broke in extending his hand. "Cool. Im Emily,"I started to say, but he got this blank look on his face when we touched. "Really?"he asked looking from me to Benny when he came to. I looked at him blankly. How could he know already?

"It's a lot to explain,"he told me quickly. I nodded, unsure what to say."Well Ive gotta go... Do something... So maybe Benny can walk you to class,"Ethan said hurrying out."Yeah he's on, don't want you to be late on your first day,"Benny said holding the door open. "How sweet," I joked walking through. "Well I'm nothing if not a gentlemen,"he said smiling. I giggled despite myself. "Need help with that?"Benny asked gesturing to my books. ","I said handing them to him."So what brings you here?"he asked as we walked. "Something happened at my old my parents think switching schools is the only way to keep me safe."Benny scoffed. "What?"I asked. "Huh?Oh nothing,"he replied vaguely


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Ethan's POV**

I had to find Sarah. This morning in homeroom Benny and I had met a girl named Emily. When I shook her hand, I had a vision. She was a wizard-with a crush on Benny. Weird! I was pondering this when I bumped into Erica, Sarah's best friend. "Watch it geek,"she spat with a flip of blonde hair. I just shook my head."Do you know where Sarah is?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. She's way out of your league. She's your _babysitter_, remember?" I was about to point out how she was Jane's babysitter, but Erica pushed me out of the way to talk to some jock walking by. I sighed and started to walk to class when I bumped into Sarah.

"Hey! I was looking for you," I said, not able to hide my smile at seeing the beautiful fledgling. "Well you found me. What's up?" she asked. The warning bell rang, like everything else in my life, at the worst time. "There's a new girl. Name's Emily-She's a wizard. Can you show her around?" I spat out quickly. "Um, sure.. I gotta go. Catch you later," she called before taking off with super speed.

**Emily's POV **

Lunchtime, finally! I walked into the cafeteria and sat next to Rory. "Whassup? Em!" my little blonde friend called happily, hi-fiving me. "I can't believe your school is actually so cool! My locker is blue!" I was gushing to him when Benny walked over. "Hi Benny," I said blushing. "Hey Em. Ethan says your a wizard!" he said his green eyes lit up._ Oh no, _I thought,_ he's got that adorable mischevious look on his face._ I pulled out my wand and animated his sandwhich so it started to dance. He laughed and turned it back to normal. "Awesome!" I grinned. "That's not all," I said using another spell to spell mystery meat on the lunchlady.

"You should really put your wand away," Ethan warned sitting down. "Whatever," I said laughing and flipping my hair. I was super glad Ethan, Benny, and Rory shared their secrets with me. Who knew there were supernatural creatures in Whitechapel too? It was surreal. "Em, I'm serious," hesaid in warning tone."Oh, okay," I said tucking my wand away when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hi, I'm Sarah," she said cheerfully. Huh. Soo this was the famous Sarah Ethan spent all his time talking about. "Emily," I said slowly. "Come sit with us," she said smiling. I wanted to protest, but she was **_really strong_** and was already pulling me towards a blonde girl she introduced as Erica."So how're you liking Whitechapel?" Sarah asked. "Its fine," I mumbled.

I looked over at Benny. Him, Ethan, and Rory were catching food in their mouths, laughing, and doing other adorkable things. I couldn't help but smile a little. "Earth to Emily," Sarah said waving her manicured hand in front of my face,"What-or who are you looking at?" I shook my head. "Oh, no one," I said trying to be nonchalant."They are nobodies," Erica commented. "Erica be nice," Sarah chastised. Did I really make it that obvious? Benny, of course had impeccable timing and waved to me right then. I smiled and waved back.

"Gross. Nerd love," Erica scoffed rolling her eyes. "Erica!" Sarah said in a warning tone. "Whatever. Gotta jet. Time for lunch," she said grinning and flashing her fangs. "I should go to. My friends are waiting for me." I gave Sarah a phony smile and went back to my table. "What was that all about?" Rory asked. "Oh nothing... Sarah was just making me feel welcome," I said trying me best at a reassuring smile."Soo.. What are we talking about now?" Benny and Rory took that as an incentive to continue whatever nerd arguement they were having. I had to smile. I really was going to like it here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2-Ethan's POV**

After school, Benny came over to play video games. "Ready to have your butt kicked?" he asked cockily putting in Skull Crushers 3. "In your dreams," I said scoffing. "Hey, when's Sarah getting here?" he asked suddenly. "Bout a half an hour from now. Why?" He shrugged. "Either way... Let's play!"

"Okay now can we take a break?" I asked after losing a third time. "No way dude! I'm on fire!" Benny announced. "Ethan! Sarah's here!" my Mom called. "See? Breaktime," I said going to see my parents off.

When we got downstairs, Sarah walked in followed by Emily."Emily, hey!" Benny called walking over to her. "Hey. Sorry to intrude but-" He cut her off. "Poof me up a cupcake and we'll call it even?" he suggested. "You know, I'm starting to think your using me for my magic," Emily teased pulling out her wand and poofing him up an alien themed cupcake. "Never," Benny promised taking a bite. "Well they seem to be hitting it off,"Sarah said standing next to me. "I guess so," I said shrugging. "Ethan! Sarah! You guys feel like a movie?" Emily called so a bowl of popcorn was on the end table and a DVD was inserted. "You, my friend, are awesome!" Benny declared sitting down. "Nah, I'm just fattening you up to eat you," she teased and he laughed. "Oh, come on E. We're watching Galaxy Wars 3," Emily prompted. Now what geek could resist that? "Well that is the best one," I said hopping onto the couch

**Emily's POV**

"Bye Jane," I said to Ethan's sweet little sister as I put her to bed. "Bye Emily. Promise you'll come back over and help me with more spells?" I smiled."Of course." Then I waved and headed down the stairs.

"Thanks so much guys," I said when I got downstairs. "It's no problem," Ethan said shrugging. "Our pleasure," Benny added. I grinned and hugged them both. "Well,I should get home," I mumbled awkwardly when the two seemed abashed by my affectionate gesture. "I'll walk you," Benny offered. "Well, I was just going to transport myself there, but sure."

"It's peaceful here at night," I said blissfully taking in the dark sky and crescent moon. "Yeah, these type of nights are rare here," Benny said, agreeing. "So do you like it here?" he asked. I love it. I've always wanted my own Nerd Squad," I replied with a devilish grin. Benny opened his mouth to disagree. It was so unbearingly cute, in a fit of passion, I leaned over and kissed him full on the lips. "Sorry," I said quietly after we broke away. "It's okay," he said a look of shock on his face. "Maybe I will transport home. Later." He nodded. "Later." And with a wave of my wand I was at my front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily's POV **

The next day in school, Benny was standing in front my locker when I got there. "Hey," I said ignoring the heat in my cheeks and trying to appear casual. "Hey." We both just stood there for a second. It was tense and awkward, unlike the easy banter that'd come last night. I bit my lip chastizing myself for messing it all up.

"You wanna go to a movie Saturday night?" he finally blurted out. Relief swelled up in my chest. "Sure. But who would I go with?" I asked teasingly. "Me. And maybe Ethan and Sarh too," he said quickly."I'd love to." He grinned and said, "Great." I smiled. "It's a date," I said before waving my wand so that a kiss flew out of it and on to his cheek. Then I walked away, leaving him with the biggest, goofiest, cutest, most adorkable smile on his face.

**Ethan's POV **

I paced in front Sarah's locker nervously. I'd agreed to ask Sarah out, finally so it'd be less awkward for Benny and Emily. But what if she laughed and said no? I wouldn't even be able to look her in the eye anymore. Okay, I couldn't do this-too late. She was coming. "Oh, hey Ethan what's up?" she asked cheerfully. "Oh.. Heyyy Sarah. Uhh.. I was just wondering.. A bunch of us were going to the movies." I stopped and took a deep breath. "Okay, I think this is your dorky way of asking me to go with you-Am I right" I just shook her head. "Sure," she said walking off. Okay, so that's not how I planned it, but... YES!

I headed to homeroom feeling on air. I couldn't believe she actually said yes! "I take it went well?" Benny asked taking in the goofy grin on my face. "Oh yeah," I said excitedly. "Aww I'm so happy for you guys!" Emily said hugging me. I looked at Benny, who just shrugged and said, "She's a hugger."I swear, sometimes it feels like they've been going out for a month rather than a day. "Wait.. What are we gonna tell Rory?" Emily asked her face darkening. "How 'bout nothing?" Benny suggested. Sounded good to me. "BennyRabbit, that would be insensitve," Emily said pouting. Wait... "BennyRabbit?" I asked laughing. "Em!" Benny said his face coloring. "Right. Sorry," she said smiling guiltily.

"Hey guys! Whassup?" Rory called his signature greeting as he strolled into the room. "Hey Rory," Emily said happily as he walked towards her. "Soo what're we doing this weekend?" he asked. "We should hit the arcade Saturday," Emily suggested. "Sweet!" he said and they hi-fived. Benny and I looked between the two of them confused. Emily and Rory seemed like they knew eachother for years. Not that we were complaining, though. She's the only one that can keep up with his constant babbling and actually appear deeply interested. It was amazing.

"We should all get to our seats before the bell rings. Come on Rory," Emily said before kissing Benny and going to sit down. "Whoa when did that happen?" Rory asked sitting next to her. "Sometime in between last night and now," Emily told him. "You work fast," Rory joked as the bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emily's POV **

After school I was walking Benny home when Sarah pulled up. "Hey Sarah. Out for a bite?" Benny asked jokingly and she glared at him. "No. Actually I'm on my way to the mall and I was wondering if Emily wanred to come?" Her voice rose up at the end. A question. "You'll be okay getting home?" I asked. "I'm a big boy Em." he replied impatiently. "Okay okay," I said laughing. "Go. Have fun. I'll call you tonight, okay?" I beamed. "Okay." How could I have been so lucky? Benny interrupted my thoughts with a kiss and I blushed all the way to Sarah's car.

"What're you so happy about?" Sarah asked when I practically floated into the passenger seat. I grinned blissfully. "Nothing.. Everything." Sarah grinned. "Deets? _Come on_ Em. Spill!" she prodded. "Okay okay! I'm just... Really lucky," I said finally. "How?" she asked. "Well it's the first time I really went for what I wanted and it actually worked out well. Sarah nodded thoughtfully. "Wait... What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes. "Benny."

Sarah nodded distractedly. 'What's on your mind?" I finally asked sighing. "Well you know that double date we have Saturday?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm not sure about it. Ethan, I mean. On one hand he's a total nerd, but he's also really sweet and..." She trailed off and shook her head. "I don't know what to do," she said. "The only way to sort out your feelings is to go Saturday. If it works out, great. If it doesn't, let him down gently, " I explained without even thinking. "Is that what you're doing Saturday?" she asked.

"I don't need to sort out anything. I've felt like this since the first time I've felt like thissince the first time I layed eyes oh him, and with every kiss the feeling just gets stronger." I stopped and blushed. "Aww! I think _he's_ the lucky one," Sarah said as we pulled into the mall's parking lot. "Maybe," I said getting out. "Alright. Well, we might as well get killer outfits for Saturday while we're here," Sarah said as we entered. "Good idea," I answered as Sarah scanned the mall cautiously.

"What? Hiding from a vampire hunter?" I asked jokingly. "Close. A vampire," she mumbled. I rose an eyebrow quizzically. "Erica. She doesn't exactly know about any of this." I nodded slowly. "Well why not?" Sarah eyed me like I asked her why her eyes were brown. "I don't know. I just can't seem to tell her," Sarah said as we walked. "You think she won't approve," I analyzed. "No. It's just... Can we not talk about this?" she asked wandering into a shoe store. "You're the one with the super strength," I said in agreement. She laughed. "I guess I am."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short. It's only cuz the next one is so long! Hope you enjoy... N ow to the point, I'd like to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, and laughing at my corny jokes :-P.. In other words, supporting me. It means a lot! So luv yu all and remember 2 review so I kno whether it sucks or rocks! 1 4 3 (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily's POV **

Hours later, we sat down in the food court with about five bags each. "Are you sure you wanna watch me eat?" I asked uncomfortably. Sarah took two of my fries and said, "I can still eat food," in response. I shrugged. "Okay." I looked around. "Can you hear what people are saying?" I asked. "If I try hard enough. It's loud in here," Sarah answered. "Sweet," I said, then looked over at a couple arguing. "She went through his phone," Sarah said quietly. "Remind me to watch what I say around you," I joked and we both laughed. Just then, my phone vibrated.

"That's my Mom," I said apologetically. "Where are you?" she asked in a panicked voice. "Hi Mom. I'm fine thankyou. How was your day?" I asked pointedly. "Emily this is serious," my Mom replied testily. "Okay okay. What is it?" I asked. "It's Samantha. She's here." My eyes widened. "I'm on my way."

"I'm really sorry about this," I told Sarah when we pulled up in front of my house. "No worries. See you at school?" I nodded and ran inside. "Mom!" I called. "In here Emmy!" I ran into the kitchen to find my Mom tied up with a note that said, "_I'm baaack! Miss me? we should meet 've got lots to catch up on! (; Sam."_ I quickly used a spell to untie my mother. "Are you okay?" I asked as she nervously paced back and forth. "Mom!" She looked over at me, her chocolate brown eyes filled with fear and concern. "Everything will be fine. I promise," I said hugging her and going up to my room to call Benny. Midnight, my cat who I put a spell on so she could talk greeted me. "Your mother has good cause to worry, you know. Samantha is dangerous." I sighed and pet her while I dialed Benny's number.

Five minutes later Rory was floating at my window with Benny and Rory under each arm. "Thanks Vampire Ninja," I said calling him by my favorite of his many personas. Rory grinned proudly as I invited him in. I ran over and hugged Benny as soon as he hit the ground. "Hey Em. What's wrong?" he asked. "Well... A vampire wizard wants me dead," I admitted quietly. Ethan touched my arm instinctively. "God, Em. You're in trouble," he mumbled. "Trouble?" Benny and Rory echoed in a protective tone.

"Well I guess I have to explain now. Her name's Samantha. We were best friends but but she got bitten by a vampire. Vampire wizards are extremely dangerous. It was my duty, as the closest person to her to assasinate her for The Council, but I couldn't. To me, she was still the Sam I'd played princesses with when we were seven. Soo... Unsure what to do, my Mom told The Council to get someone else to do it. Sam had that someone else for lunch. My family is now banned from my hometown. and Sam is too."

I was relieved when my tale was finished. Benny aqueezed my hand comfortingly. "Fear not, human. Rory Vampire is here!" Rory announced putting his hands on his hips like Superman.I ruffled his hair. "Guys listen to me. I don't want you to get involved. You coud get ," I said looking at them. "What do you mean no?" Benny asked, a fire igniting in his green eyes. "Benny, listen to me. When a vamp wants you dead, you're in trouble. When a wizard wants you dead, you're in trouble. When a vampire wizard wants you dead, you run."

"Maybe we can call Sarah. You can't do this alone," Ethan told me. "You guys are being really sweet, but I have to face her on my own. If something bad happened to any of you I don't know what I'd do," I said sadly looking around at them. Benny pulled my face to his gently so I was looking into those pools of green that made my heart ache. "Emily, listen to me. No matter what happens, I'll protect you," he said in a serious tone I'd never heard before. I hugged him. "You're still my BennyRabbit though." Ethan and Rory cracked up. "Em!" Benny groaned.

"I think it's cute." We all turned to see Benny's Grandma. "Heyy Grandma," Benny said suddenly his normal adorkable self again. "Your Mom called me," the earth priestess explained to me. "Yes I... Whoa," my Mom said when she walked in. "Hey Mom. Told you I made new friends," I said smiling guiltily. "We'll sort that out later. You're gonna need this," she said as Benny's Grandma handed me a water gun filled with holy water. "Thanks," I said hugging them both. "Knock 'em dead!" Midnight called scaring Benny, Ethan, and Rory.

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too long! Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ethan's POV **

"Oh yeah... My cat talks," Emily said. I nodded slowly, trying to think of a way to break the news of the visin I'd just had. "I... Had a vision," I finally said. "Oh yeah. What did you see?" Emily asked. I sighed thinking of how close we'd all gotten to Emily in such a short time. "I saw Sam... Someone... Someone we know was dead at her feet," I forced out. "Oh no... E, who was it?" Emily asked, an urgent tone in her voice. "I don't know," I admitted sheepishly, "I just felt an attachment." Emily stood up. It could've been one of you. I have to do this alone," she said grabbing her phone.

"Emily, we'll be fine. What about you?" Rory asked. "Doesn't matter what happens to me," Emily said looking over to him, "I just can't bring you guys into this." I looked at her in disbelief. This fourteen year old girl was willing to put her life on the line... For us? "You can't do that Em," the three of us said suddenly. "Did ou rehearse that?" she asked teasingly. "They would do something like that," Sarah said standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Even in the grave situation I couldn't help but perk up at the mere sight of her. "You can close your mouth at any time dude," Benny whispered to me.

"Says the guy who catches flies everytime Emily walks into the room," I answered. Benny was about to reply when we heard Sarah yell, "Are you crazy?" I snapped back to attention to see what they were talking about. Emily put her hands up in surrender. "I'm coming with you," Sarah demanded. "Sarah do you know what we're up against here?" Emily asked. "Of course. But once you're in WhiteChapel, your ours to protect." Emily sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I don't like this." Sarah grinned. "Good. Now, what's the plan?"

**Emily's POV **

I didn't like this at all. I was in an alley waiting for Sam, the rest of the gang hiding behind a nearby dumpster. "I know you're here Sam. Just come out so we can get this over with," I called. "If you insist," Sam called back stepping out of the shadows holding..._ Rory_? Oh no! "Put him down Sam!" I called. "Why Emmy? He's so cuute," she replied smugly. "You're hot," Rory told her goofily. "Oh I know," Sam said and in a split second the strawberry blonde was right in front of me. "Long time no see," she said with a fang filled grin.

"Sam. Just leave Rory 's me you want," I said trying to reason with her. "Oh, relax. I'm not gonna hurt my new boyfriend," Sam said kissing Rory on the cheek. "Whoa," he said levitating, as he often did when he was happy or excited. She giggled, then turned serious and glared at me. "You, however are a different story." She whipped out her wand and blasted me into the wall.

"Emily!" Benny called rushing to my aid, "Are you okay?" I sat up slowly. "I told you to stay back," I said annoyed. "I couldn't. I thought you were-I had to.." He trailed off and I smiled. "Shh. I got this," I told him standing up. "How sweet. Beauty and the Geek," Sam said sarcastically. Before I knew what was happening, Benny whipped out his spellbook and chanted a spell that knocked Sam into the wall and onto the ground. "Since when can you do that?" I asked, shocked. "Guess you're rubbing off on me," he answered shrugging. "Sarah! Now!" I called.

Sarah used her super speed to pin Sam down and whipped out a stake. "Wait!" I called running over. "What?" Sarah started to ask when Sam pulled out her wand. "Immobille!"she called knocking Sarah off of her and freezing her. "Sarah!" Ethan called rushing to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ethan's POV**

My vision was happening. Sarah wasn't dea but immobolized and Sam stood over her triumphantly. "You did this!" I cried angrily squirting her with holy water. "Ah!" she screamed jumping back in pain. "Ethan don't kill her! It's not worth it!" Emily called desperately.

"Sarah's more than worth it!" I replied through clenched teeth. "A spell can be done but death will always be on your hands,"a familiar voice called. I turned to see Benny's Grandma and hooded figures that could only be The Wizard Council. They held their hands up squirting out blue sparks that vanished Sam. "Aw man. Why do I always fall for the villian?" Rory lamented. "It's okay dude," Benny said patting his shoulder.

"You have redeemed your family's honor young one," an old man with a long white beard said to Emily. "Thankyou so much," Emily answered, and The Council was gone. "I'll reanimate Sarah," Emily told me and got to work.

Two seconds later, she was in my arms. "That was the dumbest, sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," she said quietly. "Anyone would've done it," I said modestly wrapping my arms around her slowly, savoring that very moment. "Hey Sarah, I just had a vision," I said quietly. "What'd you see?" she asked. "This," I said kissing her.

It was the best moment of my life. Sarah was in my arms, her lips on mine. I wasn't even dreaming. "Are you gonna throw me int the dumpster now?" I asked sheepishly when we broke away. In response, she pinned me up against the wall. "Nope," she said before kissing me back.


	9. Epilogue

**Emily's POV **

It was Saturday, the day of our double date. As Sarah and I got ready in my bedroom, I couldn't help but think how much had changed since the morning Benny asked me out. I can't believe I'm going on a date with Ethan," Sarah said helping me fix my hair, "For so long he was just that kid whose little sister I babysit, but he's so much more than that."

"What did Erica say?" I asked curiously. "She said she's not surprised. My standards have been dropping all year apparently." We both laughed. "Naturally. Sam would've said the same thing," I said smiling. "Where _is_ Sam?" Sarah asked. "Her and Rory are on a date right now. Then she's being stripped of her powers and being kept in a wizard prison," I explained lacing up my purple Chuck Taylors. "I can't believe you convinced them not to kill her," Sarah said thoughtfully. "Well I can be very persuasive," I said jokingly.

**Ethan's POV **

"You ready dude?" Benny asked excitedly when I opened the front door. "Yeah. I can't believe everything that's happened this past week," I said as we walked to Emily's house. "You mean the fact that we have smoking hot girlfriends, the fact one of my spells actually worked the way it was suppossed to, or the fact thatwe wasted a wizard vamp?" Benny asked as we reached Emily's driveway.

"All three I guess," I said laughing, then stopped when I saw Sarah. Meanwhile, Emily jumped into Benny's arms and they kissed, but all I saw was Sarah. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, as she came towards me. I wrapped my arms around her and we kissed. It was bliss. "Dude, we are the luckiest nerds on Earth!" Benny called happily. He had no idea how right he was about that!

_**THE END **_

**A/N: Soo... did yu luv it or did yu hate it? I'm thinking of making a Lemonade Mouth fanfic next what do you think? Thanks for reading and reviewing! Luv yu all... MBSAV 4ever!**


End file.
